dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Shintoist Province and Scarlet Devil of Team Crimson
* * |battles_and_war(s)=See list |organization(s)= |website=spasdot.co.mi |row31=See list |identification_symbol_label= |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_2_label= |identification_symbol_2= |identification_symbol_3_label= |identification_symbol_3= |identification_symbol_4_label= |identification_symbol_4= }} The , often shortened to just Team Crimson and by its acronym SPASDOT, is a Minecraftian communist militant group that follows a customized doctrine of Notchist Shinto and Maoism. SPASDOT gained global prominence in early 2003 when they invaded Western Minecraftia as part of the Western Minecraftia Offensive in late 2002, shortly following the attacks in Rockton. The group has been formally designated as a foreign terrorist organization by several countries, such as the United States, Canada, Japan, the United Kingdom, and many other members of the United Nations. SPASDOT was hugely known for their extensive use of propaganda, primarily their gruesome videos of them attacking soldiers and civilians, including journalists and aid workers, and the attempted destruction of their cultural heritage sites. The group originated in 1997 when British-born retired police officer and radical Shintoist pundit Ernest Fawkes pledged his allegiance to commit attacks against Minecraftia and was proclaimed a shogunate in 1999 and since then, the group has been referring to themselves as the Shintoist Province or Scarlet Devil. As a shogunate, they claim religious, political, and military authority over all Japanese people worldwide and foreign citizens that are of full or partial Japanese descent. In Minecraftia, the group conducted ground attacks on both government forces and opposition factions and by the summer of 2005, they held a large area in Eastern Minecraftia, controlling an estimated 25% of the country's population. In the spring of 2008, Team Crimson lost a huge chunk of their group to Queen Konata of Minecraftia and other anti-Team Crimson troops. Following their defeat and the loss of their founder Ernest Fawkes and his son Jack Fawkes, they continued to lose territory to the government and by spring 2009, they controlled no more territory. Organization Communications Propaganda SPASDOT is known for its extensive and heavy use of propaganda. They use a version of the communist Scarlet Standard flag and developed an emblem which has clear symbolic meanings in Shinto. Traditional Media In November 1996, a year before the group was founded, they established the Kijun Foundation for Media Production, which produces CDs, DVDs, posters, pamphlets, and web-related propaganda products and official statements. They began to expand its media presence in 2003, with the formation of a second media wing, the Fukai News Agency, specializing in J-Pop and audio content. In mid-2004, SPASDOT established the Seikatsu Media Center, which targets Western audiences and produces material in English, German, Russian and French. When SPASDOT announced their expansion to other countries in November 2004 it established media departments for the new branches, and its media apparatus ensured that the new branches follow the same models it uses in Minecraftia. In July 2004, Seikatsu began publishing a digital magazine called Gairai, in a number of different languages including English. According to the magazine, its name is taken from the town of Gairai in northeastern Minecraftia province. By late 2006, these magazines had apparently all been discontinued. Notable Members Shoguns Designated as terrorist by *Agoland *Aquaria *Athuraike *Brazil *Canada *CalicoValdezland *Circlia *Choushima *Conlandia *All countries in the El Kadsreian Islands *Eruowood *Indonesia *Japan *Koltaugin *Liljosu *Nishiyama *Nobuavo *All countries in the North Pacific islands *Samikotakiou *Tulisgariska *United Kingdom *United States *Washington See also *List of incidents linked to Team Crimson *Shintoist Province and Scarlet Devil of Minecraftia, predecessor group Category:1997 Category:Minecraftia Category:Organizations Category:Organizations designated as terrorist by the United States Category:Organizations designated as terrorist by Canada Category:Organizations designated as terrorist by Japan Category:Organizations designated as terrorist by Minecraftia Category:Organizations designated as terrorist by the United Kingdom Category:Shogunates Category:Organizations designated as terrorist by Brazil Category:Rebel groups in Minecraftia Category:Rebel groups Category:1997 establishments Category:1997 establishments in North America Category:Military units and formations Category:Military units and formations established in 1997 Category:Terrorism in Minecraftia Category:Shintoism in Minecraftia Category:Communist militant groups Category:Team Crimson Category:Organizations designated as terrorist by countries in the North Pacific islands